Naruto's World
by Ari-chan21
Summary: Three girls are left all alone with powers that they do not understand and when they are transported to naruto's world. Their lives will either change for the better or for the worst. Parings...you will have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's World**

**Chapter 1: Into the Jutsu we go**

In a small little town called Des Moines, there lived three young teenage girls. The first girl's name is Ariel Stambaugh and she was one of the toughest and stubborn girls you will ever meet but she had a pure heart and would always stand up for her friends. She had dark red hair and it was down to her hips and was always in a braid, she had dark green eyes, she was 5'6 when standing strait and she had a natural light tan all around the year, she was wearing black cargo pants with a silver dragon with red eyes rapped around her right leg, she wore black fighting kimono slippers and her shirt was dark purple that stopped right above the navel and she wore a fish net shirt underneath it, so that it showed past her shirt and covered her navel and her arms.

The next girl was Taylar Fernandini who was the quietest of the three. She had jet black hair that went down to her shoulders, she had red eyes with speaks of black in them (looks similar to the sharingan), and she was 5'5 and her skin was almost as white as a ghost outside but inside it looked like she had a tan, she was wearing black fighting kimono bottoms, sash and slippers, and she was warring a black shirt that said "Kills Everything Pink" in crimson letters and it looked like it was blood running.

The last girl was Erika Woods who was more of the brighter person of the three. She had brown hair that was down to her shoulders, brown chocolate eyes, she was 5'5.5, and her skin was a dark chocolate color, she was wearing blue jeans with a silver wolf on the left leg, she had on black fighting kimono slippers, and her shirt was a white t-shirt with a puppy on the front (who looks like Akamaru) and it says "I'M SO CUTE" in light blue bolded letters.

Just about a month ago something strange happened to these three. They received powers of unimaginable strength and speed. Ariel received control over the elements fire, water/ice, wind, earth/sand, and thunder/lightning, she also receiver miko powers. Taylar received control over the darkness, the shadows, telepath and night itself. Erika had received control over the light, telekinesis, animals, and day itself. They all had received enormous strength and skills in every fighting style and knew how to use every weapon possible. Not only did their bodies change but their minds as well, all had received photographic memories but only Ariel received the ability to memorize everything that she hears. But because of their powers their families had left them but for Ariel, she lost her mother to her father and now she lives in her home with Erika and Taylar. After her mother past away the girls had moved in to the master bedroom where her mother had once resided in.

In their room there were three singles and they were all next to each other and against the wall, her mother's dresser and armoire (the record player & stand was in storage). Ariel's bed had the theme of being black with a red dragon, Taylar's bed was also black but it had red and silver flames decorating all over it and Erika was a dark blue and was decorated with black & silver wolves. Ariel's stereo system was on top of their armoire and their dresser was decorated with pictures of loved ones. Near the windows there was a corner where a TV was located along with the TV was a PS2, Wii, and a Comcast box. (Yes the dresser is really that big, to be able to fit most of our clothing.) Next to Ariel's bed was a nightstand that had a lamp and an alarm clock on it and there was a door next to it that led to the master bath room while located next to Erika's bed was a door that led to the hall way. (Bed order from left to right: Erika, Taylar, and then Ariel.) The closet was a full wall size and it was used for their shoes, formal, and work clothing.

In Ariel's old room was her designs and paintings and Taylar's drawings. You see all three may have jobs but they are only used for a cover, so that nobody finds out that Ariel and Taylar are famous because of their works of Art as so many people would call them. On the walls were drawings of new designs and against the wall was a drawing table and in the corner near the door was an isle. The room next to it was the den where a computer was located along with a book case filled with many different books.

Downstairs was very nice and well organized. The kitchen was small but there was enough room for two people to move around in, it had all the latest kitchen equipment and the fridge was always well stocked with healthy goods. Next to the kitchen was a half-bathroom. Across from the bathroom was the stairs and the dinning room to the left and there located in the dinning room was a very old, very nice table that had six chairs. (It was my great grandmother's.) In front of the dinning room was the family room and located in the family room was a black leather couch that could fit four and a half people and there were two small coffee tables in front of the couch, on the couches left side was an end table with a giant lamp on it and it too had pictures of loved ones. In front of the two coffee tables was a plasma screen TV and it too had a PS2, a Wii, and a Comcast cable box. On the wall to the left of the TV had what looked like a book case but instead of books it was filled with movies. On the wall above it was a priceless picture that had belonged to her mother and next to the couch was a fireplace and above that was a giant fan with two tigers on it.

It was a nice and homey but the girls still missed their families every single day, but that was about to change.

_**A Few Hours later**_

The girls were walking home from school and discussing what their school project was going to be about. The project was called Be The Change and it was to be difficult but that is what you expect when you go to a school like Aviation High School.

They had just gotten off the school bus and had started to head home when they noticed that something was not right but they continued to walk home.

All of a sudden signs started to appear below them but they didn't panic but studied the designs on the ground below them. Then out of the blue a giant hole appeared right below them and let them drop for what seemed like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trapped in a New World**

Ariel was the first to wake up.

"…ow…where are we?" She could see that they were in a cage and that they were chained to the wall behind them. She heard someone approach the bars of the cage and when she saw them she really couldn't see them but what she could see were two people, the first one was shorter than the other and that he seem to be the follower, but the other guy is what scared her the most but she did not let it show. His aura was that of pure evil and she could tell that the body was not his.

The second guy started to talk. "So you're finally awake?" He said in a sick way.

"Who are you?" She asked in a cold voice.

"A little cold aren't we, hehe." She just started glaring at him until he gave her the answers that she wanted.

"HAHA, a little stubborn are we, well we will have to do something about that. Oh and by the way the name is Orochimaru and this is Kabuto." He then left along with is lackey right behind them.

After they had left Taylar and Erika started to wake up from their nock out state. Taylar was the first to fully awake with Erika following her.

"…Ariel?"

"Hmm"

"Where are we?

"Right now we are locked in a cage and chained to a wall by a guy named Orochimaru and Taylar?"

"Yes"

"Get us out of here please, the way that guy was looking at me was not pleasant." She shivers remembering the way that Orochimaru guy was looking at her. She watched Taylar sink into the shadows behind them and then they started to sink into the wall as she pulled them in. They were not scared because they knew what the others could do with the new powers they had acquired. Maybe this was why he wanted us, for our power. Once they were safe in the shadows they started to discuss a plan for getting out of this place.

"AAA…Taylar…Erika."

"What?"

"Look"

They looked at themselves and started to pale because they all had went from 14/15 year olds to 11/12 year olds. (Ariel being 11 and Taylar and Erika being 12) The thing was we could still control our powers and everything else had stayed the same but their clothes changed as well.

Taylar was now wearing what looked to be a dress but it had shorts underneath, the sleeves went passed her hands and hid them from everyone's view. The dress was black with a red sash that was decorated with gold flowers and the shorts were red as well. Her sleeves were also black but the trimming was red. She was now wearing weird black sandals. (Ninja sandals/shoes) She had bandages wrapped around her upper right thigh and there looked to be a black pouch of some sort above the bandages and they looked to be carrying weapons. Behind her there was a small pouch that what looked to be used for carrying other small items and it was a light tan color.

Erika was now wearing red Chinese fighting top with gold and silver leaves, her pants were white shorts that stopped above her ankles but bellow her knees, she also had on the same pouches and shoes as Taylar and the bandages were in the same place.

Ariel was now wearing a black fishnet T-shirt over a dark purple tube top and a pair of black pants that ended above the ankle but below the knees. She also had on the same pouches and shoes as Taylar and the bandages were in the same place. She was also wearing a black pair of fingerless gloves.

They all looked at each other and decided that it was fine that they were these ages again and that they could us this to their advantage. Taylar guided them out of the shadows and into a forest just 100ft away for the building that they were just held in and once they were out of the shadows they made a run for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Home and a New Life**

They had been running for days now and were getting very tired very fast. It had been a couple of hours before they saw what looked to be a giant gate with a sign of fire above the door. They had started to slow down once they got closer to the gate but Ariel was starting to have trouble keeping up because she had been awake for three days because while the other two slept she had stayed awake to keep a barrier up around them to hide their presence when they had stopped to rest and eat. But now it was starting to take its toll on Ariel and Erika and Taylar were starting to help Ariel keep up. Taylar had Ariel's right arm over her should while Erika did the same with Ariel's left arm and they were almost dragging her. Once they got close enough the guards noticed them and ran out to help them.

_**At the Hospital **_

Ariel was in a hospital bed with Taylar on her right with her head resting on the bed with her arms crossed under her head and Erika on her left was using her hand to keep her head up will she rested. That was what she woke up to and looked around her room and she didn't like what she saw. All white and she never really liked hospitals. She herd someone outside the door walking down the hall and stopping right in front of the door to her room. As the door opened Taylar and Erika started to wake up from their long nap and in stepped in an old man who was wearing a white cloak and a white hat with a red triangle on the front that had the sign for fire and it had drapes or a large piece of cloth on the back to keep the sun from hitting the back of his neck.

"Ahhh, I see that you are awake. You gave us quiet a scare there."

"Who are you and where are we?"

"I am Lord Hokage and you are in the village of Konohagakure or also known as the Leaf Village. This is also a ninja village."

"A ninja village?"

"You have never heard of a ninja village?"

"No not where we are from there are no ninja villages or ninjas for that matter."

"Really?"

"Yes and we would like it if we could talk somewhere more private."

"Sure."

They all got up and exited the room and followed the Hokage to his office. There were people there who wore mask and strange black outfits.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Well…we really are not from this world."

"Go on,"

"Before we came here we weren't this age. I was 14 and Taylar and Erica were 15. We lived in a world where it was a normal routine kind of life, we went to school, did our jobs, and did our work. But a couple of weeks ago something happen to us and it changed our lives forever. We all were give powers but we didn't now why."

"What are these powers?"

"We were all given different powers but some of the powers that we received were the same. Like we all received powers in super strength, speed, knowledge on every weapon and how to use them, and we were all given photographic memory. But I was given powers over fire, water/ice, earth/sand, wind, and lightning/thunder, I also received miko powers and I am able to memorize everything that I hear. Taylar has control over darkness, shadows, and night itself, and she was a telepath. Erika has control over light, animals, and day itself, and she has telekinesis. Because of these powers our family and friends left us because they were afraid of our powers. But…my father killed my mother after I received these powers but I couldn't do anything."

"Hmmm…that is a very interesting story…but can you prove it?"

"Sure."

Ariel hold up her hand, palm up, almost like she was holding a ball. All of a sudden light started to come from her hand and you could see that a ball of fire was starting to form in her hand and it looked like she wasn't even trying, as if she had done all her life. The Hokage nodded.

"Have you ever heard of two people by the names of Kabuto and Orochimaru?"

"Yes…how did you hear those names?"

"They were the reason why we are here in this world and not in our own. When we were walking home from school weird signs appeared below us and then a giant hole which we fell through. The next thing we know we wake up in a cell, chain to the wall with them in front of the door and I did not like the way Orochimaru looked at me."

"How did you escape?"

"When Taylar and Erika came through I told Taylar to get us out of there. By using shadows she can travel anywhere and she can take anyone in there. That was when we noticed the age change." (Ariel was the one who was talking to the Hokage. Taylar rarely talks, the only time she talks the most is in Ariel and Erika's head and Erika talks when Ariel dose not want to talk for certain reasons and Erika is the one who talks the most to other people unless Ariel trust the person they are talking to or around.)

"Would you like to become ninjas?"

The girls looked at each other and then nodded their heads. The Hokage then nodded his head.

"Alright then, since none of you know the way of the ninjas I will teach you and then once you were done with your training you will then go on missions of different difficulty. Alright?"

"Hai,"

"Then I will show you to your home."

The Hokage then got up from behind his desk and then guided the girls out of the building and through the town until he got to an apartment complex. When he stopped he handed each of the girls a set of keys that went to their apartment.

"Your home is on the top floor and the number is 35. Hope you like it."

The apartment was a nice, it looked normal. Everything looked to be in fine working order. When they reached their new home Ariel opened the door. There was one room that you first walk into, where the kitchen, dinning, and living room was, there was a hall way that split between the living room and the dinning room that led to the bathroom and a bedroom. In the bedroom there was a closet that held three mattress, blankets, and pillows, there was also a dresser and another closet that was smaller than the other one that was holding the bedding. The bathroom was small but big enough to be shared by three girls. The front room was small but would do for now, there was a TV and a small coffee table out in the living room, there was a dinning table with four chairs, the kitchen was small but would do when cooking there was more room to move around but less appliances.

It was late so the girls decided to hit the hay and get some rest for their first day of ninja training.


	4. Chapter 4

**Character Profile**

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

Age: 15

DOB: July 23

Gender: Male

Grade: 9th

Height: 5'9

Hair color: black with streaks of blue

Eye color: coal black

FF: tomatoes

LFF: sweets

FC: blue, black, white, red

LFC: pink, orange, brown, yellow

Hobbies: training to defeat older brother

Weapons: kuni, shurikin, giant wind mill shurikin, invisible wires, and sword

Ninja skills: Ninjustu, Genjutsu, and Tijustu

Falls for: Ariel

**Naruto Uzumaki: **

Age: 15

DOB: October 10

Gender: Male

Grade: 9th

Height: 5'8

Hair color: blond/bright yellow spiked up

Eye color: bright blue

FF: RAMEN

LFF: greens

FC: orange, black, blue

LFC: pink, brown

Hobbies: training to beat Sasuke, pulling pranks, and eating ramen

Weapons: kuni, shurikin

Ninja skills: Ninjustu, summoning justu, tijustu

Falls for: Hinata

**Sakura Haruno **

Age: 15

DOB: March 28

Gender: Female

Grade: 9th

Height: 5'3

Hair color: pink

Eye color: light green

FF:

LFF:

FC: Pink, red, blue, and green

LFC: black, yellow, orange, and brown

Hobbies: watching Sasuke, studying, reading, and training

Weapons: shurikin, kuni

Ninja skills: medic Nin, genjutsu

Falls for: no one because she dies

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Taylar Feranadini: **

Age: 15

DOB: 6/8/92

Gender: Female

Grade: 9th

Height: 5'5

Hair color: jet jet black

Eye color: black/red

FF: pocky, caramel

LFF: liver

FC: black, crimson, silver

LFC: pink, all bright colors

Hobbies: drawing, writing, play guitar

Weapons: sling blade/chain blade, kuni, shurikin, control over darkness/shadows

Ninja Skills: all ninjustus

Fall for: Garaa

**Erika Woods:**

Age: 15

DOB: 11/19/91

Grade: 9th

Height: 5'5.5

Hair color: dark chocolate brown

Eye color: brown

FF: good food

LFF: bad food

FC: red and black

LFC: orange

Hobbies: music

Weapons: kuni, shurikin, samurai swords

Ninja Skills: medic nin, tijustu

Falls for: Kiba

**Ariel Stambaugh:**

Age: 14 going on 15

DOB: 7/4/92

Gender: Female

Grade: 9th

Height: 5'6

Hair Color: dark red (looks like it is brown) and down to mid-back

Eye color: dark green

FF: ice cream, salad, strawberries, blueberries, chocolate, and sweets

LFF: sour foods, spicy foods, and corn

FC: black, crimson, blue, silver, purple, aqua, green, dark colors

LFC: yellow, pink, orange, brown, bright colors

Hobbies: drawing/painting, reading, swimming, sewing/designing, and listening to music

Weapons: kuni, shurikin, Zabubza's sword but with no dip, and miko powers

Ninja Skills: knows all ninjustu, genjutsu, tijustu, control over all elements

Fall for: Sasuke

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: First Meeting**

_**One Month Later**_

After one month of training in the way of the ninja, the girls were already going on missions that were too difficult for any genin team. As they walked into the mission room to report their mission a complete success and to get a new one, they noticed that there was another team there. One of them was yelling about getting a mission that was harder than their previous ones. They stayed behind the team and watched the scene unravel and they made sure that their sensei had notice them. Ariel nodded to him and he nodded back.

"Alright Naruto, we'll let your team go on a C rank mission but on one condition."

"…So what's the condition?"

"You will be accompanied by the team behind you."

Team 7 looked behind them and saw three girls about their age.

The first girl had dark skin, dark brown hair that was down to the top of her shoulders, her eyes were a brown, she was wearing a red t-shirt, black baggie shorts, black ninja sandals, and her head band was tied around her neck, she had two samurai swords crossed on her back and she looked to be about 12.

The second girl had light skin but with a little tan, she had red hair that was down to her mid-back and was curly, she had dark/forest green eyes, she was wearing a dark purple tube top with a fishnet t-shirt over it, black baggie pants that stopped just above her ankles, black ninja sandals, she had huge sunglasses on top her head, (aviators) and her head band was around her forehead, she had one sword on her back and one baton on each side of her and she looked about 11 or 12.

The last girl had very light skin almost white but tan at the same time, jet black hair that stop above her shoulders but bellow her ears, her eyes were red with black speaks (they look like the Sharingan), she was wearing a fighting kimono that had a skirt instead of pants, the sleeves went passed her hands, the top was black and it had a red rap around her middle that had gold designs on it. The skirt was black and it had an under skirt that was red and it showed bellow the black skirt. She too had black ninja sandals and she had a black tie with a bell around her neck that kind of made her look like a cat, she looked to be about 12 years old. You could see a chain sickle on her right side that was attached to her waist.

Team 7 was surprised by the weapons that the girls wore but you could only see Sakura and Naruto's reaction.

"_Wow…they look so cool. I hope they will be my friends."_

"_They don't look all that, I bet they can't even use those weapons that they have. They better not try to take my Sasuke-kun."_

Of course the girls heard this but decided to show off afterwards.

"Hello my name's Erica… this is Ariel …and this is Taylar."

"Hi, I'm Naruto."

"I'm Sakura…and this is Sasuke."

"Kakashi…"

"Now that that's done…I would like you to meet the bridge builder who you will be protecting."

A door on the left side of the room opened up and out came an old man with sake in his hand.

"So…these are the brats that will be protecting me…Are you sure these brats can do the job especially the short one."

Naruto looked around to see who he was talking about, that was then that he realized that he was the shortest one there.

"HEY…WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT. Let me at him."

"Hold it Naruto…you can't kill the client. Everyone meet at the gate in one hour and make sure to pack well."

After Kakashi said that the two teams decided to leave to go start packing.

**1 Hour Later**

After an hour of packing the two teams started heading out on to the road and out of Konoha.

4


End file.
